


You've Got A Bad Poker Face (But I'm Not Playing To Win)

by amathela



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't be with the one you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got A Bad Poker Face (But I'm Not Playing To Win)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to season three.

"I've got nothing," Racetrack says. When Anders doesn't respond, she elbows him, until he snaps around to face her.

"What?" he asks, clearly distracted.

"You won," she says, and he looks down at the table, almost as if he's forgotten they'd been playing. While he rakes in his winnings, she glances over at where he'd been staring, in time to see Lee leaning over a nearby table where Kara's sitting, alone. As she watches, she can see Sharon, out of the corner of her eye, walk in, feel the people around her stiffen. She can't quite look away as Sharon approaches Kara's table, and Lee leaves, muttering something.

Kara stays.

"Are you in or out?"

She turns to see Anders watching her, and musters a faint smile. "I'm in."

-

Later, when he slips out of her bunk in the darkness, tugging on his clothes, she knows she's not the girl he was thinking about.

It's all right. Neither is he.


End file.
